Pour l'amour d'un ange
by Kanzaki Umi
Summary: !!!! Attention Yaoï !!! Et si un ange refesait surface, qu'arriverait-il dans l'enseinte de notre très chère école ? Harry va entre apercevoir les premiers changement dans se 2d chapitre !
1. Première approche PoV de Dray

__

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab. et ce sera pareil pour tous les chapitres, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont l'œuvre de JKRowling. Par contre, il s'agit de mon histoire et les new perso sont de mon cru aussi (comme Ange ^^) 

Avertissement : Ceci est une Fanfics Yaoi ! Attention, homophobe s'abstenir ! Cette histoire n'est pas faite pour vous ^^ par contre, tout ce que j'écris est très soft hein, n'ayez pas peur tout de même ^^

Perso principal : Dray Malfoy ! ^o^ je l'adore ! ! !

Genre : contradictoire

Petit mot de l'auteur : Youhouuu ma 1ere fics Yaoi ! ! ! Ca me fait quelque chose… Et puis surtout ça me change de " la marque des ténèbres ", mon autre fics sur HP. Surtout que sur l'autre, je ne parle pas vraiment de Dray pour le moment alors que la, c'est différent ^^ il est un de mes personnages centraux si je puis dire !

Ha petite précision, tous les chapitres impairs seront le point de vue de Dray alors que les chapitres pairs, seront celui de… chut surprise ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^

Pour l'amour d'un ange _(fics Yaoi sur HP)_

Chapitre I : première approche (PoV de Dray ^^)

*Pff… quels abrutis… je me demande comment j'ai pu les supporter jusque là…* pensait Draco en sortant du train suivit de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Depuis le matin, Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche à part pour acheter un paquet de gâteau à la vendeuse ambulante.

- Que se passe-t-il Draco ? T'as même pas ennuyer Potter dans le train ? se hasarda Goyle

C'est vrai ça, j'ai même pas fait suer ce débile de Potter et sa gentillesse débordante qui m'exaspère… Je dois être malade, pas possible autrement… Mais faut dire que de voir sa tête j'avais pas franchement envie… Bah j'ai pas envie de grand chose de toute manière ses derniers temps… Depuis le début des vacances je trouve tout morne et insipide… Il doit vraiment y avoir un truc qui cloche… Peut-être Père et ses idées fixes…

- Rien du tout… J'avais pas envie de voir les 3 petits cochons c'est tout…

- Les quoi ? demanda alors Crabbe

- Les 3… pff non, laisse tomber…

Voilà que je parle de truc de Moldus ! Bon c'est vrai qu'en prévision des cours d'étude des moldus, je me suis fait la totale durant les vacances mais quand même ! Si les autres l'apprennent, je vais devenir la risée de Serpentard ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Si Père savait que j'avais regardé des trucs de Moldus dans notre résidence secondaire et que j'étais même aller me promener au milieu d'eux, il m'aurait sans doute trucidé et récité pour pouvoir mieux ma tuer à nouveau… Mais bon, ce vieux débris m'exaspère lui aussi avec ses manières de seigneur alors que je me demande encore comment le ministère de la magie n'a pas encore saisi notre domaine… " Les Malfoy ceci " et " les Malfoy cela " et ensuite, il rampe comme un bon chien chien… Ho débris ? mais à quoi je pense moi, vaut mieux que je me calme…

Nous arrivons enfin au château… je croyais pas penser ça un jour mais qu'es-ce que cette vielle battisse m'a manqué ! Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux que de revenir ici… Les vacances ont été un vrai calvaire. Voilà que j'ai 16ans… " Il est tant pour toi de subir les épreuves pour savoir si tu es digne… " et gna gna gna… Qu'es-ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ça… Pourquoi il ne veut pas voir que je ne serais jamais un mangemort comme lui ? Ok j'aime pas Potter mais dire " Maître " à un type qu'est pas capable de battre un gamin… Faut pas pousser… Ok bon, il fait peur tout le monde et moi-même je voudrais pas me retrouver face à lui mais bon, c'est pas pour ça que je vais ramper comme un vers ! Manquerait plus que ça ! J'ai jamais rampé devant personne, ça va pas commencer maintenant…

Des rires ? Pffff c'est cet abrutis de Londubat… Il c'est encore emmêlé les pieds dans les marches… Il me fait marrer quand même le Londubat… Et Voilà Potter qui l'aide à se relever… Bien sur le rouquin et la sang-de-bourbes sont la aussi… le trio pitoyable… Bah avec Crabe et Goyle je doit ressembler à ça aussi… Pourquoi je supporte ses abrutis !!!… Je vais passer à coté de Potter, il faut que j'y sorte une remarque cinglante… Après tout, les rituels c'est sacré non ?

- Alors Potter, on c'est trouver un travail de Nounou ? Tu devrais peut-être laisser ça à Weasley… Il pourrait peut-être s'habiller un peu mieux ainsi… 

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

- C'est tout ? T'es pas très productif faudrait te renouveler… On s'en va…

Les deux lourdauds me suivent en se marrant… Pffff ça devient pathétique… un simple " Ta gueule Malfoy "… On pourrait croire que ça l'ennui aussi ses joutes verbales… Ho et puis je m'en fou de Potter… J'entre dans le hall tranquillement et je relève la tête pour regarder ou je vais… Rentrer dans un mur ne serais pas du meilleur effet… Tien, je vois quelque chose sans vraiment le voir… Je sens qu'on me percute… Je n'ai pas mal, je ne tombe même pas…

- Tu peux pas regarder ou tu marche non ? dit-je à cette personne, car j'avais bien percuté quelqu'un… ou plutôt on m'avait foncé dedans…

Je me mets à la regarder, de haut, elle qui est par terre. Une jeune fille mignonne comme tout. Je ne vois pas son visage avec la tête baissé mais elle a la taille fine malgré cette absence de forme. Ou alors c'est son pull ample qui les cache… J'aime bien ses cheveux cour mais pas trop, même si c'est une coiffure masculine… Ca change de l'autre furie qui va encore me sauter dessus…

- Je suis désolé… veuillez m'excuser.

Cette voix douce mais un peu grave, c'est pas une voix de fille ça même si elle a quelque chose de féminin. Il relève la tête et effectivement c'est bien un garçon ! Il a de magnifiques yeux de Jade et des traits si doux. Son visage est tout simplement parfait… Il est vraiment très beau. Mais tu délire Dray ! C'est aussi un garçon !!! Il ne peut pas être beau ! Et arrête de fixer ses yeux magnifiques de le sorte ! Et puis ils sont pas magnifiques, tu délire… Tu dois vraiment être malade… C'est un peu plus sérieux que de pas parler à Potter ça !

- Ce n'est rien…

C'est pas moi qui est dit ça ! Et en plus je lui tends la main pour l'aider ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il me prend ? Hou là, faut que j'aille cher Pomfresh moi, j'ai du subir un envoûtement c'est pas possible autrement ! En tout cas il me sourit… J'aime bien ce sourire tellement mimi. Il prend ma main et se relève gracieusement. Il a la peau tellement douce que se serait bien si il ne me lâchait pas tout de suite… Mais qu'es-ce que je dis moi ! Bien sur qu'il va me lâcher et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui le lâche.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Regarde ou tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois. On y va.

Et voilà que je m'éloigne et il me regarde avant de prendre la direction inverse. Pourquoi il ne me suis pas ? Dommage… Mais non pas dommage ! Je délire vraiment moi… Enfin… J'entre dans la grande salle et Crabbe et Goyle me regardent avec un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ?

Il n'on pas l'air de comprendre et se concerte du regard… bon j'ai agit pas trop comme d'habitude mai je suis pas un monstre quand même ! Non ? Au et puis dites rien, je veux même pas le savoir… Et ces deux lourdauds, ils vont se décider à cracher le morceau oui ?

- Tu l'as aidé… C'est bien la première fois que tu fais ça… me dit Crabbe

- Et alors ?

- Rien rien… Répond Goyle précipitamment.

Ils on l'air tout confus mais ne disent plus rien… Bah dés qu'ils verront une part du fameux Pudding au chocolat de Poudlard, ils auront oublié…

- Au fait, vous savez qui c'était ?

Pourquoi je demande ça moi ? Je me moque de qui c'était ! Je ne le reverrais sans doute pas de toute façon… Le château est tellement grand… Je vois bien que Crabbe et Goyle sont de plus en plus intrigués… ils pensent quoi encore ces idiots ? Sans doute rien comme d'habitude mais bon…

- C'était chaton… Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? répond alors Goyle avec un drôle d'air. Mais comme il a l'air encore plus stupide comme ça ! J'aurais pas cru ça possible…

- Chaton lui ? Mais chaton n'était… enfin… il n'était pas comme ça !

C'est vrai qu'il était pas comme ça le chaton ! Bon ok le petit Poufsouffle à toujours sembler fragile et tout ça tellement que personne ne lui parlait en dehors des gens de sa maison car on avait tous un peu peur qu'il clapse devant nous avec ces inhalateurs bizarres de Moldus… Faisait peur parfois à devenir blanc comme un mort… C'est pour ça qu'il était partit en France voir un Médicomage spécialisé… Mais il était tout moche avec sa coupe de cheveux bizarre et semblait tellement rachitique… Si j'avais su qu'il deviendrait comme ça, je lui aurais parlé avant… Mais qu'es-ce que je dit moi ! Voilà que je délire encore…

- Et puis je croyais qu'il était parti ?

Mais tait-toi Dray ! Ça ne t'intéresse pas mais alors pas du tout !!! Faut pas pousser quand même ! C'est un garçon. Et en plus c'est un Poufsouffle ! Manquerais plus que je parle avec un Poufsouffle en plus !!!

- Il l'était. Il a passé deux ans à Beauxbatons mais il revient cette année… continue Goyle. Finalement, ils sont bien au courrant je trouve ! J'ai les deux plus grosse commère de Serpentard avec moi il faut croire, c'est dingue ça !

- Donc le chaton est revenu…Mais son vrai non, c'est quoi déjà ? A force de l'appeler chaton, je m'en rappelle plus…

- C'est Ange… Ange Shiro si je me souviens bien… ouai c'est bien ça… il a sont arrière-grand-père paternel qu'est japonais je crois… lui il a pas l'air comme ça mais parait qu'il parle couramment cette langue… commenta Crabbe

- Ouai c'est vrai, il dit des mots bizarres des fois même… renchérit Goyle

Ange… ça lui va bien… Nan nan et nan, ça lui va pas bien, c'est un nom comme un autre Dray ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à l'appeler chaton… Bon c'est vrai qu'avec ses grands yeux suppliant on dirait un petit truc tout mimi et qu'un chaton, c'est un petit truc tout mimi… Bon aller arrêtons de penser à lui et allons à la table des Serp… Je vais…

- Drrrrraaaaaaccccooooooooo

Attention chaud devant, voilà la folle Parkinson !!! Rhooo si elle avait pu m'oublier celle là par contre, j'aurais bien été soulagé… Et voilà qu'elle m'étrangle à moitié accrocher à mon cou comme ça… Mais c'est une Serpentarde, tu te dois d'être un tant soit peu aimable… enfin, hypocrite plutôt…

- Hey Pansy…

- Ho Draco comme tu m'as manqué !!! L'été a été bien trop long ! Et moi je t'ai manqué ?

Pas du tout ma grande ! Mais bon, faut être hypocrite jusqu'au bout maintenant…

- Ouai bien sur… Tous je me suis languis de Poudlard je dois dire…

- Ho t'es trop chou…

- Mais tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait Pansy, tu m'étouffe…

- Oups excuse-moi ! Ho tient regarde, on dirait que chaton nous regarde ! T'as vu comme il a changé ? C'est incroyable, je l'avais à peine reconnu… Il paraît qu'il est totalement guérit et en plus…

Je n'entends même plus ce que Pansy peut bien dire… Je préfère regarder chaton… C'est vrai qu'il regarde la table des Serpentard… Si je n'étais pas le seul debout je dirais presque qu'il me regarde… Heureusement que cette folle furieuse m'a lâché car franchement… C'est bizarre, il ne sourit pas comme tout à l'heure, il semble… absent… oui c'est bien le mot. Je me demande à quoi il pense, ses si beau yeux perdus dans le vide… Tiens, il a l'air de reprendre pied à la réalité et cette fois pas de doute, il me fixe… Il me fait un sourire même, C'est le même qu'il avait en me prenant la main… la main, je vois une main…

- Hey Draco mon chou tu m'écoute ?

- Hein ? Heu oui oui Pansy ! Désolé de n'avoir pas répondu mais je repensais à ce que tu me disais… 

- Ha toi aussi ça t'intrigue alors ! Je me demande bien qui c'est…

- Qui c'est quoi ?

- Ben la personne pour laquelle il revient à Poudlard tient ! N'empêche qu'il est devenu tout chou, je suis sure que cette fille sera très contente…

Il est revenu pour quelqu'un ? Ha… j'aurais du m'en douter de toute manière… Pourquoi je suis si déçu moi ? Je m'en fiche après tout… Il c'est assit à la table des Poufsouffle… c'est la table juste en face de la notre mais il regarde les Gryffondor… Bah aller je ferais mieux de manger va… ça m'évitera de penser à n'importe quoi…

Il était bon ce repas, il y a eu des nouveaux Serpentard et tous semblait impressionner en me voyant… Faut dire que Draco Malfoy est la personne la plus en vue de notre maison ! Il y a pas à dire, je suis trop fort… Bon soit, le nom Malfoy en lui-même en jette mais le fait que je casse un peu tout le monde et surtout la star Potter cela rapporte aujourd'hui ! Enfin, j'arrive à m'éclipser de la grande salle sans être suivit… Les deux bouffons s'empiffrent de gâteau et Pansy raconte tout un tas de commérage à une petite nouvelle qui semble boire ses paroles comme si elle était le messie… pauvre petite…

Enfin au moins je suis tout seul à déambuler dans les couloirs… Il y a absolument personne dans ce couloir menant aux cachots… faut dire que c'est mon couloir et personne n'y passe, tout le monde le sait. C'est le couloir que je prends quand je veux être tranquille… Mais attendez, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un assit au milieu de mon couloir, contre le mur ! Qui à oser se mettre dans mon couloir ??? Il va m'entendre ! Mais c'est…

- Konbanwa _(1)_… j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas d'être dans votre couloir…

C'est lui c'est chaton ! Il baisse la tête tout gêné… C'est vrai qu'il à l'air d'un petit chaton comme ça Il se relève sans pour autant me regarder, il préfère contempler le sol apparemment…

- Ca va… Que veut-tu ?

- Ben en fait… Je voulais juste vous remercier de pas m'avoir envoyer bouler quand enfin… quand je vous ai foncé dedans… Je voulais pas… Gomen _(2)_.

- T'occupe... Et c'est tout ? T'attend la juste pour ça ? 

Mais pourquoi je lui parle sèchement moi ? Il n'a rien dit ! Et en plus il attendait dans mon couloir pour s'excuser ! Franchement Dray, les bonnes manières et toi ça fait 36… Pfff… il va partir et t'auras tout gagner…

- Heu ben oui… Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangé… je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps…

- Tu ne m'ennui pas chaton.

Arrggg, pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça ? Franchement quel manque de tact ! Tiens il relève la tête et me fixe… il sourit en plus ! J'aurais jamais cru ça !

- Vous vous souvenez de moi alors ! J'en suis ravis… Je ne pensait pas que vous vous en rappelleriez Malfoy-san… Ca me fait très plaisir…

- Bien sur que je me souviens de toi… Même si j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à te reconnaître au début… Je vois que Beauxbatons t'a réussit.

- Oui oui ! Je dois dire que depuis que je ne suis plus malade, je peux faire tout ce qui me faisait envie comme le Quidditch ! Je vais être attrapeur moi aussi, comme vous ! C'est bien, ne _(3)_ ?

Attrapeur ? mais alors on va devoir s'affronter durant les matchs… et entre attrapeur, je vais le coller comme son ombre… Les autres ont pas intérêt à lui envoyer un cognard ou ça va faire mal…

- Oh et bien on sera adversaire alors… Et félicitation pour ton poste cher Poufsouffle…

- Merci Malfoy-san _(4)_ ! C'est gentil à vous…

" Malfoy-san " ? C'est du Monsieur qu'il me sort lui… Bah ça fait trop bizarre ! Faut pas qu'il continu ça va pas le faire ça ! Il va peut-être me trouver bizarre mais fait que je le fasse…

- Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Hai _(5)_ bien sur ! Tout ce que vous voulez !

- Et bien… ne m'appelle pas Monsieur Ok ? J'ai l'impression que tu parle de mon père… Quand on est que nous deux, tu peux m'appeler Dray si tu veux…

- Hai… bien c'est d'accord Dray !

Il semble heureux… il me donne envie de sourire et il a de si beau yeux… Ho, on se calme Dray ! C'est un garçon !!! Par contre faut que je précise un truc moi…

- Par contre, quand il y a les autres sur…

- Je sais ! Surtout je ne dois pas vous adresser la parole et si ça arrive, je dirais Malfoy… C'est ok comme ça ne ?

- Oui parfait… C'est pas que je veux pas te parler mais…

- Nan mais je sais… Draco Malfoy vu parlant à Un pauvre petit Poufsouffle ! Ça ne c'est jamais vu ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici pour vous voir… Je voulais pas vous ennuyer…

- Et bien, tu as bien fait… merci…

Moi j'ai dit merci ! Et en plus j'esquisse un sourire je le sens bien ! Pourquoi je suis aussi gentil avec un Poufsouffle moi ! Salazar Serpentard doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe… Apparemment Ange est surprit aussi. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tout étonnés mais à l'air ravi… ho qu'il est beau ainsi !!! Arrête Dray arrête ! Il n'est pas beau ! Pour la 2 millionième fois, c'est un garçon !!!

- Et bien je dois partir maintenant Dray… Merci encore de bien vouloir me parler ! Ite rashai _(6)_ !

Il se retourne et court pour disparaître très vite au coin… décidément, quel drôle de garçon… Enfin allons dormir car la, ça va pas bien je crois…

Lexique :

(1) Konbanwa : Bonsoir

(2) Gomen : Désolé

(3) _Ne ? : N'es-ce pas ?_

(4) _–san : suffixe de politesse et de respect, équivaut à Monsieur comme le dit si bien Dray ^^_

(5) _Hai : Oui_

(6) _Ite rashai ! : A plus tard !_


	2. Retrouvaille inattendue PoV de Harry

__

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à JKRowling notre déesse à tous. (aller aller on se prosterne :p)

Avertissement : Ceci est une Fanfics Yaoi ! Attention, si vous supportez pas de voir un garçon en bader un autre vous vous êtes perdu dans un endroit de débauche qui n'est pas fait pour vous :p

Perso principal : Ben la c'est notre Harry national… mais on verra Dray tout de même ! ! ! ho ho ho ! ^o^

Genre : Epuisant 

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis à la bourre !!! Dire qu'il était prés pratiquement fini ce chapitre depuis longtemps ce chapitre et qu'à cause de mon ordi j'ai du le refaire entièrement TT__TT... Enfin voilà mon 2de chapitre qui est en fait un remake du 1er… Qu'a donc vu Harry pendant sa première journée lui ? C'était très différent de Dray ou pas finalement ? Arf vous allez le découvrir ! :p

P.s : Réponse aux reviews à la fin ^^ et vous petit nouveau qui venez lire ma fics, n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser surtout ^^

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pour l'amour d'un ange (fics Yaoi sur HP)

Chapitre II : Retrouvaille inattendue _(PoV de Harry ^^)_

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Hey Harry attend-nous !!! Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous fuir Ron et moi tout de même non ?!

C'est Mione... Elle m'appelle pour ne pas que je parte ? Moi qui croyais qu'ils m'avaient oublié tous les deux... Ron ne m'a adressé la parole que lorsque Mione est parti aux toilettes... Elle est restée absente 5 minutes et durant ce laps de temps il m'a vanté tous les charmes de Cho... C'était amusant remarque...

- T'en fait pas ! Je sorts du wagon juste... J'ai hâte de voir Hagrid !

- Ha ok... on arrive alors, on prendra la calèche ensemble hein !

- Oui bien sur comme d'hab...

Elle rentre à nouveau dans le compartiment que nous occupions... Elle rejoint Ron afin de l'aider à ranger ses affaires qu'il a étalé partout comme d'habitude... Ils sont mignons tous les deux quand même, malgré le fait que je sois totalement mit au rancard avec leur histoire... Remarquez, ils ont le droit d'être amoureux et tout le monde le savait que ça finirait ainsi sauf eux... Je descends alors du train et sourit en voyant Hagrid en train de rameuter tous les élèves de 1ère année autour de lui...

- Hey Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Harry ! Je suis ravi de te voir ! Ou sont Ron et Hermione ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas rester tout seul !

- Ils arrivent ! Ils rangent les affaires de Ron... Et puis je ne suis pas seul ! Il y a plein de monde ici ! Plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs !

- C'est vrai... enfin, je dois y aller ! Ne traîne pas surtout !

Y aller... moi aussi je veux y aller... Mais avec Ron et Mione, j'ai le temps de voir venir... Tient voila Neville... Je n'attendrais peut-être pas seul au moi...

- Re-bonjour Harry... Tu attends les autres pour aller au château ? Je peux attendre avec toi, j'ai pas envi d'y aller tout seul...

- Bien sur Neville... Ca me ferais plaisir... Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Je vois pas pourquoi je demande, il va me parler de sa grand-mère... Tous les ans il passe les même vacances sans ses parents... Le pauvre, on l'embête souvent mais il a plus de courage que toute notre maison réunit... Ca doit être pire d'avoir des parents qui ne le reconnaissent même pas plutôt que des parents comme les miens, mort... Je sais que même aujourd'hui ils sont avec moi, ils m'aident, alors que les siens ils voient leur fils sans même le reconnaître... Mais en plus Neville n'en parle jamais... Il dit que ses vacances ont été super comme d'habitude... Tout est toujours comme d'habitude de toute manière... 

Enfin presque... Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy dans le train, peut-être qu'il n'était pas là, peut-être qu'il ne viendra plus à Poudlard ! Remarquez, c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait ! J'ai toujours détesté Malfoy... Il est tellement lourd avec son arrogance et sa voix traînante... Mais n'empêche que Poudlard sans lui se serait un peu bizarre... Enfin, pendant que Neville parlait, Mione et Ron sont enfin descendu du train... Ils ont fait relativement vite finalement et sont loin d'être les derniers à descendre... Nous montons alors assez rapidement dans une calèche et en partant vers le château, je vois Malfoy qui descend du train... Il est là finalement... 

- T'as vu Cho que tu souris ?

- Hein ?

Pourquoi es-ce que Ron me dit ça, je souris pas... Heu attendez, si je souris je le sens... pourquoi je souris en voyant que Malfoy est là moi ? Je m'en fou après tout !

- Heu oui c'est ça...

Je mens à Ron oui et alors ? Ca m'évite de me lancer dans de grandes explications ainsi, c'est plus court et pas vraiment un gros mensonge... Il ne le saura jamais de toute façon et se sera pas mon premier mensonge... Et encore moins le dernier... Enfin le château, on descend de cette calèche et on va entrer... Rien que de penser au repas dans la grande salle qui nous attend j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! Ce sera mon 1er vrai repas depuis le début des vacances alors !

Mais à peine ais-je fait deux pas que j'entends que quelqu'un chute tout près suivit d'une série de rire... Pour sur, Neville c'est encore emmêlé les pieds... Tout le monde rie mais personne viendra l'aider ! Pfff c'est vraiment dégueux de se moquer de lui de la sorte... Je me penche en avant et l'aide à se relever alors que plusieurs personne nous regarde... Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi et là, Malfoy. Il va encore me sortir une vanne à deux balles... Soit il ne fait pas semblant de m'aimer lui au moins mais ces joutes verbales m'épuisent... Si il pouvait me lâcher deux minutes, ça me ferait du bien...

- Alors Potter, on c'est trouvé un travail de Nounou ? Tu devrais peut-être laisser ça à Weasley… Il pourrait peut-être s'habiller un peu mieux ainsi… me dit-il...

C'est encore plus pathétique que je ne l'aurais cru... j'ai même pas envie de répondre...

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

Ho on voit là la force de l'habitude... C'est pas très recherché mais c'est sortit tout seul. Cette tête qu'il me fait ! À croire qu'il est surprit de cette simple remarque...

- C'est tout ? T'es pas très productif faudrait te renouveler… On s'en va… ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner

Crabbe et Goyle le suivent en s'esclaffant… Mais qu'ils sont débiles ces deux là ! J'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre avec Mione et Ron comparé à eux franchement... Malfoy semble plongé dans une intense réflexion en entrant dans le hall... Je vois pas pourquoi je le regarde d'ailleurs, je m'en fou de Malfoy moi de toute façon...

- Merci Harry, sympa de m'avoir aidé...

La voix de Neville… Il me remercie mais je n'ai rien fait... Je comprends pas trop pourquoi il trouve ça tellement exceptionnel que je lui tende une main alors qu'il c'est peut-être fait mal... Il est vrai que je n'ai pas ris, ne trouvant pas ça vraiment drôle mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage non ?

- C'est rien... pas la peine de me remercier...

- Mais si, tu es le seul qui n'est pas rit et en plus tu m'as tendu la main... T'es un ami toi au moins...

Son ton est moins assuré tout un coup... Je suis son ami et ça à l'air de le toucher... Je suis pas son seul ami quand même ?! Je tourne mon regard vers Mione et Ron qui s'arrêtent doucement de rire tout en reprenant apparemment leur conversation comme si de rien était... Eux aussi se sont moque de Neville ? Pfff... Je m'étais jamais aperçu de ça moi... Et ça se prétend ses amis ? Bon je préfère rien dire car je risquerais de le regretter par la suite...

- N'y fait pas attention... 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça avec un petit sourire mais Neville me sourit et reprend son air habituel... Franchement je préfère ça... Il est temps de rentrer dans le château. Ca fait un moment que Malfoy est rentré maintenant, il doit faire le beau avec les nouveaux sans doute ce crétin... Tien, je vois une fille venir dans ma direction... Enfin je sais pas vraiment si c'est une fille, elle a l'air bien masculine tout de même...

- Harry-san !

Oui au vu de sa voix c'est bien un garçon... Et "Harry-san" ? Mais le seul à m'avoir jamais appeler ainsi, c'est Chaton ! Ange serait donc revenu ? Mais pourtant c'est pas possible que ce soit lui ! Il lui ressemble vraiment pas! Il était tout vilain le chaton rachitique et maintenant... Wouaw ! En plus il a plus ses horribles lunettes double foyer, on voit enfin ses yeux... Et ils sont d'un très beau Jade d'ailleurs...

- Ange ? C'est bien toi ?

Je le demande car franchement j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que ce soit possible une telle métamorphose... Mais je le vois sourire bien plus tout à coup... Ce petit sourire doux, plus de doute...

- Hai Harry-san, C'est bien moi ! Je suis content que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié !

Il est tout choupi avec son petit air de chaton quand il plisse les yeux en penchant la tête de cette façon... C'est bizarre, je sens qu'il fait un peu plus chaud tout à coup... Ho non ! Pourvu que je ne sois pas en train de rougir inconsciemment !

- Non bien sur que non... Comment vas-tu ? Comment c'était Beauxbâtons ?

- Super !!! J'aurais bien voulu venir l'année dernière quand il y a eu la coupe de feu mais j'avais encore plein de traitement pour mon coeur... J'ai été ravi de savoir que c'était vous qui aviez gagnez la coupe Harry-san ! Bien que j'ai été un peu triste pour Diggory-san... Il était toujours si gentil avec moi...

Il baisse la tête. Comme il à l'air triste tout à coup... Il est vrai qu'il devait connaitre Cédric bien plus que moi étant de sa maison et connaissant la gentillesse du jeune homme, il n'avait pu que s'être attaché à lui. Je n'aime pas le voir triste comme ça... Ca me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bas pour le consoler... Heu... C'est quoi cette pensée là ?! Nan nan j'ai pas envie de le serrer doucement contre moi... enfin...

- Ca doit être dur pour toi... je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire...

Je sens ma gorge qui se serre... j'ai encore ses horribles cauchemars et je m'en veux d'avoir entraîné Cédric avec moi... J'aurais du saisir la coupe de feu seul, il serait toujours vivant ainsi aujourd'hui... Ange me regarde et semble un peu peiné...

- Il ne faut pas être désolé Harry-san, ce n'est pas votre faute... Vous-savez-qui est tellement puissant et je suis si heureux de voir que vous avez réussi à lui échapper encore ! Je n'aurais pas supporté vous ayez trépassé vous aussi... 

Il sourit un peu timidement et ses joues prennent une douce couleur rosée... Il rougit pour moi ? Ce qu'il peu être mignon... Ca me gêne terriblement... Mais que j'aime cette gêne ! 

- Merci c'est vraiment gentil ça...

J'entends trépigner à coté de moi... Je jette un petit coup d'oeil en coin avec un petit sourire et j'aperçois alors Mione et Ron qui semblent en avoir assez d'attendre et Neville qui lui semble bien patient et ne dit strictement rien... Il se contente de sourire comme d'habitude. Il est sympa Neville... Par contre que je discute avec Ange à l'air de gêner Mione et Ron mais pourquoi donc ?! Je vais leur dire qu'ils ont qu'à m'attendre à la table...

- Je ne vais pas vous monopoliser plus longtemps Harry-san... Excusez-moi Granger-san, Weasley-san et Londubat-san de vous avoir retenu...

Il a fait plus vite que moi... Je voulais encore rester un peu avec lui moi... Pourquoi je me sens si déçu ?

- Pas la peine de t'excuser Ange, ça ne nous a pas dérangé...

Mione à l'air un peu hypocrite en disant ça... Elle sourit comme d'habitude et semble fidèle à elle-même mais je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça hypocrite... Elle avait envie d'aller à table je le sais mais elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir chasser les gens tout comme Ron, alors pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de leur en vouloir ?

- Hermione à raison, j'ai été ravi de te voir...

C'est la seule chose qu'il me restait à dire... Il sourit et prend congé avant de partir en direction de la table des Poufsouffle et de s'y installer... Il est juste en face de Malefoy et d'ailleurs je trouve qu'il le regarde bien ! M'enfin à quoi je pense moi ?! Le plus fier Serpentard regarder un Poufsouffle, c'est totalement idiot... Et puis d'ailleurs, Ange c'est notre table qu'il regarde... Je sens bien que je lui sourie et le vois me sourire aussi... Ca m'ouvre l'appétit ça...

** ** ** ~ ** ** **

Les elfes de Maison on fait cette fois encore un véritable festin ! C'est vraiment bien la cuisine de Poudlard, rien à voir avec le vieux pain et les oranges de tante Pétunia ! Mais j'avais tellement faim que j'en ai oublié Ange et ais même pas ouvert la bouche du repas... Je regarde la table des Pousouffle mais bien sur, la place de Chaton est vide... Et tient, Malfoy à l'air de partir discrètement de la table Serpentard... A croire que ses amis l'ennui... Bien fait !

- Hey Harry ! et si on allait dans notre salle commune ? me dit soudain Ron...

Miracle, c'est la 1ère fois du repas qu'il me parle !

- Heu oui c'est l'heure d'ailleurs... Tu viens avec nous Hermione ?

- Nan je dois aller à la réunion des nouveaux préfets !

- Tu es préfète ?

- Ben oui ! Je te l'ai dit dans le train ! J'ai reçu une lettre à la fin des vacances pour me prévenir de ce choix et c'est ce soir que je dis officiellement que j'accepte !

- Ha Ok... On se verra plus tard alors...

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ron m'a enfin adressé la parole... m'enfin, je suis content pour Mione tout de même, elle a toujours aspiré à devenir préfète... Et puis je vais être avec Ron un peu ça sera toujours ça... Je vais peut-être passer une bonne soirée finalement... 

Ca y est, Hermione part avec les autres nouveaux préfets... Nous pouvons alors prendre la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor... Le mot de passe pour le moment est Chaporouge comme les créatures magiques... Quelle idée... Ron me parle toujours de Mione, comme quoi elle est vraiment contente de son poste et fière, qu'elle allait essayer de pas faire d'histoire si on a des ennuis mais aussi elle devrait ne plus faire autant de bêtises que les années précédentes... Que des choses que je sais quoi...

- Au fait, on a pas vu Cho ! me dit alors Ron en passant le tableau de la grosse dame avec un sourire en coin digne des plus grands marieurs... Je l'attendais celle-là... Ils commencent à m'énerver à parler de Cho tout le temps !

- Et alors ?

- Ben t'as pas envie de la voir ?

- Franchement ça m'est totalement égal... Elle doit être malheureuse pour Cédric... J'ai pas envie d'être un objet de consolation.... Et de toute façon, Cho ne m'intéresse plus.

- Pour vrai ?

- Oui et arrêtez de tout le temps de me parler d'elle, vous êtes trop lourd Hermione et toi ! C'est pas parce que vous formez un couple et que je n'existe plus qu'il faut vous sentir coupable et vouloir me casé à la première occasion ! Alors lâchez-moi ce sera aussi bien...

J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort... Ron me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, semblant ne pas vraiment assimiler ce que je viens de lui dire...

- Mais Harry... Ce n'est pas vrai ! T'es mon meilleur ami !

- Oui Oui quand tu te souviens de moi et ce, uniquement quand Hermione n'est pas là...

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Alors combien de fois m'as-tu adressé la parole à table ? Juste une fois au tout début du repas en disant "tu peu me passer le sel ?" ! Ca c'est de la conversation...

Ron ouvre la bouche mais ne dit plus rien... Il n'a rien à dire de toute façon car il sait pertinemment que c'est vrai...

- Je suis crevé... je vais me coucher... Dit bonne nuit à Hermione pour moi...

Je le laisse là tout seul... M'enfin, il y aura bien quelques Gryffondor pour lui tenir compagnie... J'ai sommeil c'est vrai et puis les conversations stériles, j'ai déjà donné... Je monte doucement les marches qui mènent au dortoir des garçons de 5ème année et me couche sur mon lit, près duquel mes affaires sont déjà installées...

__

... Tout ira mieux demain, et je verrais peut-être Ange, avec de la chance... fut ma dernière pensée de la journée...

__ ****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de boucler... la suite viendra plus vite pas de soucis... enfin si mon ordi ne fait pas trop des sienne tout de même v____v 

****

Réponses aux reviews : 

* **Arathorn** : kikou toi ^^ ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant...

* **Amy Potter** : Mirci ! ça me touche beaucoup que tu aime Chaton... On en apprendra vite plus sur lui t'en fait pas =^.^=

* **ISA** : Et voui pourtant c'est réellement ma première fics Yaoi ! ^^ merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

__

A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'un Ange !

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
